


The Clerk Diaries

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/F, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A wonderful justice bonds with one of her clerks.
Relationships: Ruth Bader Ginsburg/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Clerk Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my writing is owned by me. This is disowned by me.

Well, it took a while, but I finally got picked to be one of the 36 clerks of the Supreme Court. And just my luck, too; I was placed in the staff of my favorite justice, the wonderful Ruth Bader Ginsburg. I would never let her know this, but I have had a completely inexplicable attraction to her since I knew she existed. It was like a dream come true. Except for the part where I had to act civil to Kavanaugh. But isn't that what Justice Ginsburg would want from me?

On my first day there, I walked into her chambers, wondering what would be next for me. I was taken aback by the sight of the diminutive justice right there, with her silvery hair, lacy jabot, and adorable demeanor. Oh, my heart was pulsating madly. I wanted to talk to her, but yet I couldn't.

"Welcome, Luna, to the Court," she said softly.

I felt myself dripping with sweat as my face lit up red.

"For the start of this term, you will undergo an initiation."

I could barely squeak out, "What is it?"

"You'll find out."

The next thing I knew, I was at the Ginsburg estate. What could she want from me? I wanted to know right away. The justice led me past the grand doors, then up to her bathroom. "The first part of this initiation is to draw a bath for me."

I complied, looking at the large, round tub with the bubble jets. I got it to a nice, warm temperature and threw in some of the lavender bath salts she had sitting nearby. While I waited for the tub to fill, I read the copy of The Nine that was sitting beside the toilet.

When I turned off the water, Justice Ginsburg opened the door and walked right in. But she was there without her robe, in all her puckered, wrinkly, spreading glory. I had to take a moment to take in this unmatched sight. "Justice Ginsburg, is this all part of the...?"

"It is. And please, call me Ruth."

I giggled and watched her lower herself into the tub, her creamy legs bending softly. I tried to look away for the sake of decency, but she beckoned for me to join her. Though I was in shock by that offer, I happily complied, removing my outfit.

While in there, I intertwined my fingers with Ruth's, staring into her shimmering verdant eyes. I could hardly take being in her presence like this. I looked on as she stood to wash herself, gleaming and dripping with water. She looked so wonderful this way, I couldn't stand it. Then, she sat down and began shifting back and forth near the bubble jet.

I remembered that I used to do a similar thing for self-gratification. "Are you..."

She simply nodded.

I almost hit my head on the wall of the tub. How could someone so refined, so important as the one I called RBG be so open about such a thing? I wanted to melt away. And yet... I wanted more.

I wanted Ruth Bader Ginsburg in the worst way.

After she dried herself off, she draped herself in a fluffy dark bathrobe with her signature letters imprinted on it in gold. Then, she led me into her luxurious bed. I watched her open up her robe, showing off her incredible body. I was so transfixed by her, I didn't even realize that she grabbed my face in her hands.

Then, she kissed me.

I felt a wave of warmth flow throughout my body as Ruth leaned in and wrapped her arms around me. With my eyes closed, I doubted that this was really happening. I reveled in the moment before she broke the kiss.

"So, I checked your record. On the internet, you have said you'd do anything to please me?"

I nodded swiftly.

"Well, then," she purred, "show me."

I cracked a grin and held one of her lovely breasts in one hand. I rolled the nipple softly between my finger and thumb. Then, I nibbled on her neck a little. I licked down her collar until I got to her chest. With delight, I left a few soft kisses on one breast, then slipped my tongue across the nipple. I happily started sucking there. Her moans made me even more ready to do it, tasting the puckered flesh. I then switched sides, doing the same thing. My hands massaged the other breast.

When I finished, I planted kisses down Ruth's body, then ran my hands up and down her legs. I gave her rear a squeeze before I slid an errant finger down her slit. Then, I slipped it inside. I curled my finger up, and as I did, I felt her tense up. I then added another and rubbed above my hand with my other one. She let out a moan of pleasure. I pulled my fingers apart, then entered a third digit, feeling her bucking her hips against me. As she did, I pumped my fingers in and out, rubbing her with my other hand. I kept moving, feeling the rumbling of her body, until she moaned hard and splashed my hands.

I then leaned down and nibbled softly on Ruth's inner thighs. Oh, I couldn't wait for this. I kissed her lower lips before beginning my movements. I started from the top of her slit and licked down, giving a few long licks there. She grabbed my hair and pushed me down, causing me to see stars. I continued licking, placing my tongue between her folds and playing with them like everything depended on it. I sucked on her as well, causing her to moan cutely. I then decided to place my tongue into her. I licked her walls with delight, nuzzling her as much as I could. When I stuck my tongue in deep, I was hit by a wave of wetness. I made sure to lick every drop of wetness from her area, enjoying it.

After her pleasure subsided, Ruth said, "Very impressive. Now I will return the favor."

I saw her head between my legs, then felt her tongue across my fluffy area. I grabbed her ponytail as she started the movements. They made waves of pleasure hit me hard. She went for it on my folds, my center, everywhere. The sheer competence that she showed along with the fact that it was Ruth Bader fucking Ginsburg doing it made me release onto her within seconds.

I didn't feel right about it, but something in me compelled me to call her by RBG as I cried out.

She laughed. "You're a soft touch, aren't you?" Then, she took out a black box with a lid. When she took off the lid, I saw a ridged shaft, in a sky-blue color, with two heads. "If you're not too tired, we can try this. This is for my special clerks."

I almost fainted in joy. Then, she placed one end of the shaft into her, giving me a good look at it going in. I took the other side, feeling it press against me. I slid myself up and down my end, the ridges sliding inside me. I watched as she did the same, moaning as it pressed up against her. As we got closer to each other, I smiled. Soon, we were rubbing against each other as we pressed the object into our bodies. My eyes rolled back and I released again.

As we took it out, Ruth smiled. "I have a feeling this is going to be a great term." She winked and wrapped her calming, slender arms around me. 

I fell asleep in her arms, still dripping.


End file.
